Training of Youth
by Shukaku-sama
Summary: My OC character Ryuu Murasuki gets caught in a big lovepentagon with some Naruto characters and can't pick who to take.


Training of Youth  
Chapter 1

Hikaru: Here is my very first fanfiction! With my new boy character The perverted boy  
Ryuu Murasaki! If you guys want. Listen to He Said She Said, by Ashley Tisdale. That seems to fit this a little…or something about a perverted person That song seems perverted to me. What she's talking about. Oh and if you like imagining what's happening…Please imagine Lee in a bit of a girly look for this.

Ryuu: Oh awesome! I get to be paired up with a bunch of guys!

Lee: Yes! The pairing of YOUTH!!! 

Hikaru: Yep. But first you start out with Lee…

Ryuu: Who comes next?

Hikaru: HI-MET-SU (Secret in Japanese)

Ryuu: I hate secrets. 

Hikaru,Ryuu,Lee: Read and Review!

It was a bright, rather sunny day in the village of Konoha. And once again, a certain spandex-wearing Rock Lee was out training with his equally interesting teacher, Gai-sensei. It was "THE TRAINING OF YOUTH!" as they liked to call it. Little did they know that this training session was different from the others, for in the shadows of a nearby tree...a young boy with black hair that included a blue streak and deep brown eyes, was eyeing their session. Gai zoomed over and threw a kick attack at Lee. "Konoha Senpuu!" he shouted as he delivered the swift kick to his young apprentice.

Lee, who was unable to dodge in time, was hit by the attack and sent flying backwards, landing in a heap on the ground. He groaned softly in pain as he picked himself up. He blinked. He could have sworn he spotted something. He looked again. He did see something! It was the young boy that was watching them. He smiled. He knew exactly who that face belonged to. "Ryuu-kun!" He stated, that smile still plastered on his face. The young boy blinked a few times as he looked back at Lee, a small blush creeping across his cheeks. (For people who don't know "kun" is also known for names of male pets. So basically he thinks Lee calling him his pet.) Lee got up and looked at his Sensei. "Gai-sensei!". He exclaimed. Gai nodded

"Training is over Lee!" Gai said with a thumbs up. 

Lee smilied as tears filled his eyes. "Gai-sensei!!" He cried once more

"Lee!!" his sensei replied as they ran towards each other and hugged, the sun setting behind them for a dramatic effect. At this moment, Ryuu's right side of his shirt slipped down over his shoulder, and a sweatdrop appeared at the back of his head. A smile formed on Gai's face as he spotted a young brown haired, meatball-headed Tenten. The smile on his face grew even wider. "Tenten! I made you a SPANDEX OF YOUTH!! Just for you!" He yelled out to the girl.

Tenten turned to look at her spandex-wearing sensei, and gulped as a horrified expression appeared onto her face. She slowly took a few steps backwards and then turned around. Tenten quickly bolted off.

"Wait!!" Gai-sensei cried as he rapidly chased after her.

Meanwhile, Lee was still at the training grounds with Ryuu. "So, Ryuu-kun, how are you?"

Ryuu gave Lee a cool, almost icy stare as he gazed over the boy's spandex-covered body. 'I wonder what he would look like without that?' he thought to himself. Ryuu caught himself. "F-fine. You?" He asked as he went back to staring, his mind conjuring up all sorts of crazy fantasies. Lee simply continued to babble on and on about his intense training session….

Lee blinked a couple times "Ryuu-kun? Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes, Ryuu blinked a few times himself "Y-yeah I'm fine..Sorry.." Lee looked down blushing. "Hmm? What's up?" Ryuu asked, Lee pulled out a bento "I was gonna eat this earlier but I'm not really hungry…do you want it?" He said lying..he actually made this to give it to Ryuu. Ryuu smilied as his mind wondered off into his own little mind theater.

(Inside Ryuu's mind) Ryuu is standing stairing at Lee, as Lee is in a frilly pink apron with a pink bandana (my mind is weird) and wearing jeans and a t-shirt. (OO What a dress change) "Ryuu-chan, I made this especially for you!! It's heart-shaped!" Lee said as he quickly handed it to him and turned around. He put his hands over his face. He was so embarrassed. "It's embarrassing!" he cried in a bit of a girl-ish voice.

Ryuu entered dramatic mode. "Don't be embarrassed my wonderfull Lee! Even if it is a heart-shaped bento, I'LL EAT EVERY SINGLE BITE!!!" Tears ran down his cheeks as he posed triumphantly.

(out of Ryuu's mind) "Ryuu-kun! Ryuu-kun!! Ryuu-kun!!!" Lee called out repeatedly trying to get his attention.

Ryuu blinked and looked at Lee. "Oh…sorry….My mind wandered off. It does that a lot." Ryuu smiled a slightly embarrassed smile as a small blush found his face.

Lee chuckled "You always seem to be daydreaming whenever you're around me."

Ryuu smilied as another blush creeped across his cheeks. "Sorry about that".

Lee smilied at him. Ryuu staired into the boy's eyes. He began slowly leaning towards the boy standing before him. He so wanted to taste Lee's lips. Ryuu blinked. What was he thinking? He shook his head to scatter the mental images that were building up and began to turn away…..  
End Chapter 1.  
Ryuu: Man. You embarrassed me. Showing everyone my mind theater.

Lee: I wonder what'll happen next!? I hope it's something youthful!!  
Hikaru: If youthful means energetic…Yes…it does Lee.

Ryuu: Uh oh.

Lee: Yay! Youth! poseshiny teeth

Hikaru: Ahh!!! The brightness!! It burns!!

Lee and Ryuu: Read and review? Are we suppose to say this?


End file.
